Lovesick
by Domisaurus
Summary: Kalau memang tersesat, ia tak ingin kembali.


**Title:** Lovesick

**Disclaimer:** One Piece © Eiichiro Oda

**Warning: **PG-15, typo, OOC benjet, plot pasaran *duagh* dan nggak jelas arah tujuan

**.**

**.**

**.**

Makino bukannya tak bisa tidur, tapi memang ia sendiri yang menghendaki dirinya terjaga. Ia memandang langit yang masih gelap lewat jendela, suasana kamar itu jadi remang karena hanya ada sedikit cahaya yang masuk dari luar. Detik jam yang terus berbunyi baginya seperti hitungan mundur. Waktu, kenapa pula harus terburu-buru?

Gadis itu menghenyakkan kepalanya ke atas bantal, sambil memiringkan tubuhnya sedikit. Menatap sosok lelaki berambut merah yang memang ada di sampingnya. Tampak masih lelap tak terganggu. Dengkuran pelan itu membuktikannya. Pria itu kelihatan sangat tentram, napasnya pelan dan teratur. Nona itu terus memandangnya, seperti berpikir sejenak, sebelum akhirnya mengulurkan tangannya ke si rambut merah. Ujung telunjuknya menelusuri wajah di depannya perlahan, sembari mengamati. Entah apa yang mendorongnya melakukan itu, bisa jadi karena ingin saja.

Bekas luka yang terlihat seperti cakaran yang melintasi mata kirinya, kemudian janggut yang tumbuh agak berantakan di dagu. Sebenarnya pria itu tampan, tapi sebagian orang mungkin lebih memilih untuk menyebutnya sebagai urakan daripada tampan. Kulitnya kasar khas laki-laki, dan Makino sangat menyukai suhu tubuh si rambut merah itu. Hangat, hanya kata itu yang paling dekat untuk mendeskripsikannya.

Tak perlu penjelasan apa yang telah mereka lakukan, karena sepertinya itu bukan sesuatu yang tepat untuk diumbar-umbar. Mereka melakukannya secara sadar, tak seorang pun dalam keadaan terpaksa. Meskipun sebelumnya tak pernah ada kata sepakat yang diucapkan oleh ada setuju dan setuju saja dalam hati.

Hubungan mereka tak bernama, tapi terlalu kejam kalau serta merta disebut sebagai mutualisme. Karena tak disangka, ternyata emosi ingin terlibat, memaksa masuk untuk menenggelamkan keduanya. Sebab mau tak mau ia memperhatikan, ia peduli, ia menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih dari si rambut merah. Ia-

-menyukainya. Atau mungkin sedikit lebih dari sekedar suka.

Perasaan itu baginya tidak mengusik, karena ia menikmati setiap hal yang dirasanya tentang pria itu. Meskipun Shanks bukan seseorang yang bisa terus bersamanya, biarpun dunia mereka terlalu berbeda, ataupun ketika banyak orang sudah berkata kalau berhubungan dengan seseorang yang dimiliki oleh laut seperti kapten itu adalah suatu kesalahan.

Tak ingin nona itu ambil pusing perkara benar salah. Kalau memang salah, ia tak ingin jadi benar.

Makino meraih tangan si lelaki dari dalam selimut yang membalut tubuh mereka. Ia suka dengan tangan lelaki itu. Baik dari bentuk buku-buku jarinya, ruas-ruasnya yang panjang, genggamannya yang kokoh, dan bagaimana tangan itu bisa memberikan sentuhan yang lembut ketika mereka bercinta.

Bercinta? Apakah ia mencintai lelaki ini? Ia tak ingin menamai apapun yang ia rasakan. Sepertinya nanti malah akan timbul risiko yang tidak menyenangkan. Makino tak ingin membuat perasaannya jadi pasti. Biarkan terus mengambang seperti ini, biarkan mereka berdua terus tak tahu dan mencari-cari. Tapi ada satu hal yang ia tahu diingininya sekarang. Gadis berambut hitam itu mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mengecup pelipis kapten kelompok bajak laut itu. Pelan dan hati-hati, agar dia tak terbangun dan si gadis bisa melanjutkan diskusi dengan dirinya sendiri itu.

Segala pemikiran tentang cinta dan hubungan itu baginya merupakan angan-angan yang berlebihan. Makino tahu, Shanks bukanlah laki-laki yang bisa ia cintai. Sejak awal keduanya sudah saling menawarkan ketidakpastian. Si rambut merah adalah bajak laut, maka itu daratan bukanlah tempatnya, pun sebaliknya bagi si gadis. Namun begitu, Makino juga tak bisa memahami mengapa ia memutuskan untuk menjalani semua ini.

Ia tidak tahu, tak punya alasan untuk tahu, dan memang tak ingin tahu.

Waktu terus berjalan, detik-detik berlalu tanpa bisa dihentikan. Langit di luar mulai memutih, tinggal beberapa jam lagi yang tersisa, sebelum pagi tiba dan membawa pergi lelaki itu. Gadis itu akhirnya tak bisa lagi menahan kantuknya, ikut terlelap bersama kapten bajak laut itu.

Jemarinya dan jemari lelaki itu masih bertautan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Fajar datang. Diawali sinar matahari yang berusaha menerobos masuk melalui celah tirai untuk membangunkan si gadis yang akhirnya membuka mata. Dilihatnya lelaki berambut merah itu sudah mengenakan pakaiannya sambil bersiap, tanda ia harus segera kembali ke kelompoknya, tempat seharusnya ia berada. Shanks lalu seperti menyadari kalau Makino sudah bangun. Ia tersenyum pada gadis itu, mengucapkan selamat pagi sebelum kemudian mengecup dahi nona bartender.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang," ia berujar. Tersirat nada enggan dan rasa bersalah dari suaranya. Tapi Makino tidak ingin memikirkan apapun. Ia sudah pernah bilang pada Shanks, bahwa pria itu tak perlu merasa lancang apabila harus pergi meninggalkannya pagi-pagi sekali setelah malam yang mereka lewati bersama. Bukankah memang selalu begitu? Bukankah hanya itu yang paling mungkin untuk mereka miliki?

Gadis itu membalas dengan senyuman tulus sambil merapikan kerah si lelaki yang agak terlipat, mengecup pipi pria itu untuk berkata, "Ya, hati-hati."

Tak lama Shanks menghilang dari balik pintu. Makino kembali merebahkan dirinya kembali ke atas tempat tidur yang mulai terasa dingin karena seorang lagi baru saja beranjak dari situ. Mungkin tak apa kalau hari ini ia terlambat sedikit membuka barnya. Ia kemudian meraih bantal yang sebelumnya dipakai Shanks untuk tidur. Aroma tubuh Shanks masih melekat sedikit, dan gadis itu menghirupnya perlahan dalam diam. Ia butuh untuk mengingatnya, ia butuh untuk merasakannya. Supaya pikirannya dapat memberi sugesti seolah lelaki itu masih di ruangan bersamanya.

Percaya atau tidak, hubungan mereka nyaris seperti adiksi. Saling mencandu satu sama lain. Tak bisa dibayangkannya bagaimana nanti ketika lelaki itu harus benar-benar pergi dan tidak kembali.

Hubungan itu tak bernama, tapi ternyata ia mampu dibuatnya merana. Tak peduli sekuat apapun ia berusaha meyakinkan diri, bahwa semua hanya temporer semata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kalaupun ia memang tersesat, Makino tak ingin kembali.

**A/N**: Jujur, gak tau musti kasih rate apa buat ini. M belom, tapi udah rada ngelewatin T (dikit sih). Shanks/Makino karena medadak terinspirasi. Disini mereka emang gak going out, semacem HTS-an doang karena keduanya tau mereka gak bakalan last forever diliat dari jarak yang kelewat jauh dan Shanks yang gak mungkin berkomitmen. Udah gitu mereka berdua kan tipe karakter yang 'menghanyutkan' gitu, jadi hubungannya juga 'menghanyutkan'. Btw ini masih berasa ganjil secara masih eksperimen bikin romance. Review, kritik, flame, hayuk lah.


End file.
